Mankind has a primitive instinct to survive. In the case of a hiker getting lost in the wilderness, a vehicle breaking down in a remote area, or a natural disaster, the difference between life and death may depend on the resourcefulness, training and tools of the individual. The most basic needs are security, food, shelter and water. In the absence of any immediate medical needs, these are the most basic elements of survival. Plant life is typically not very rich in nutrients as compared to meat. Therefore, hunting for wild game may be desired, as one kill may provide much needed protein and calories and the skin may be used for protection against the elements.
Hunting may be difficult without any weapons or ammunition. Many parks do not allow hikers to carry firearms and most people that own guns may not think to bring them along on a simple hiking trip or a drive across a mountain pass. When things go bad, may times it takes even the most prepared traveler off guard. If a small and lightweight kit could be stored in a first-aid kit or the backpack of a hiker, the tools of the kit could be available without the conscious thought required to bring a more traditional weapon and ammunition.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a compact survival tool system that could easily fit in a backpack or glove compartment of a vehicle. The present invention fulfills this need and others.